Ultraman Geed (character)
is the main hero of his upcoming series. The character's name was first revealed in a leaked copyright confirmation. Etymology His name is a Somalia language for "Tree". History TBA Profile Statistics *Height: ?? m *Weight: ??,??? tons *Weakness: TBA Body Features * Transformation TBA Forms is Geed's default form, which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial :;Weapon * ** ** - Solid Burning= Solid Burning is Geed's red-colored form, which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo - Across Masher= Across Masher is Geed's blue-colored form, which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari. - Magnificent= Magnificent is Geed's supposedly super form, which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. }} }} Figure Release Information TBA Combinations Like Orb, the combination of Ultras used in Geed's forms share something in common with each other. *Ultraman + Ultraman Belial = Primitive: As its name suggests, it refers to how these Ultras are the first in the following aspects: **Ultraman is the first Ultra to arrive and fight monsters on Earth. He is also the first to be created, hence some of the later Ultras who end up borrowing his archetype. **Belial is the first Ultra from the Land of Light to defect to the side of evil. Unlike many evil Ultras, he is the first (and only) one to live on and continue to antagonize every heroic Ultra afterwards. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Leo = Solid Burning: Following his arrival on Earth, Leo was mentored by Seven during his missions. Both of their series also focused on a serious and horrifying genre where they each entered a state of dilemma. **Seven: He kept wondering if the human race was worth protecting due to witnessing their ugly sides (bombing of Pegassa City, Planet Gyeron, Nonmalt city, etc.). **Leo: He faced the tragedy of losing his family and friends, as his home world was destroyed by Alien Magma and later on lost his friends and MAC members to Silver Bloome's attack. *Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Hikari = Across Masher: Both are blue-colored Ultras who experienced remorse from a dead planet and spent their time chasing the masterminds of their respective series to Earth before they took a human host. *Father of Ultra + Ultraman Zero = Magnificent: Both Ultras are Belial's bitter enemies, as well as leaders of a peacekeeping organization. **Father of Ultra: Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. **Ultraman Zero: Founder/Leader of the Ultimate Force Zero. Trivia *This page was once an April Fool's day troll page. *Geed's name was written as "Xead" before the reveal. *His name is most likely a combination from the words "Gene" and "Seed". *Geed is the second Ultra to combine two past Ultras' assets to create his own forms. The first one being Orb. *Geed is the fifth Ultra who has blue eyes. The first one was Powered, the second one was Evil Tiga, the third one was Zero in his Shining Zero Form, and the fourth one was Orb. *Geed is the third Ultra whose eyes don't circle nor square like almost of Ultras. The first one was Belial and the second one was Orb in his Thunder Breaster form. *Geed is the eighth good ultra to feature black markings on his body. The first was Tiga in Tiga Dark, the second was Agul, the third was Gaia in both Version 2 and Supreme Version, the fourth was Justice, the fifth was Nexus in Junis Form, the sixth was Victory and the seventh was Orb. *Geed's Primitive form might be a reference to Another Genesis Ultraman being implied to have possessed by Belial. Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:Articles still under construction Category:Heisei Ultras Ultraman Geed Ultraman Geed Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras